The Day a Bored Demon was Born
by Shinigami117
Summary: This is my humorous version of what happened after R2. It's meant to be funny, but it'll have serious parts as well. Some parts could be taken as romance but I didn't really intend for there to be romance. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Day A Bored Demon Was Born_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

**_Introduction_**

* * *

It had been three months since the 99th emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, had been killed by Zero. Nunnally now ruled as the Empress and she was working on making a better world, just like her now deceased brother had. The world was at peace and the hatred for the Britannian Empire was slowly beginning to fade. Every day Nunnally thanked her brother for the peace he had helped create.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Countryside_**

* * *

C.C. and Lelouch were living peacefully in the middle of nowhere. Lelouch had not only survived but he was now an immortal. When he had killed his father, Charles Zi Britannia, he had gained his code. However, he didn't lose his geass because he hadn't killed the immortal that had granted him geass, C.C. He had done something no one before him had, he had received code geass. He and C.C. had decided to go into hiding and if ever the world was in chaos they would reappear and, once again, change things for the better. The only thing Lelouch regretted was the pain he had caused his sister. He knew that his "death" had greatly saddened her but it was necessary.

* * *

**_One Year Later_**

* * *

"I'm bored," Lelouch whined.

"You've said that a million times by now. Can't you just find something to do and stop annoying me?" C.C. complained.

"No, I can't go into any large cities and there's nothing to do out here! I'm even bored of chess cause I beat you every time, nothing changes. I miss all the battles and strategies," he complained.

"Well, you'll just have to hope another evil empire rises up soon," C.C. said.

"Well, I hope that doesn't happen too soon. The world hasn't been at peace long enough yet," Lelouch said.

"Well then stop complaining and enjoy the peace," C.C. said.

"Fine, whatever," he said grumpily.

* * *

**_A Couple Months Later_**

* * *

"I'm still bored," Lelouch whined again.

"I'm so sick of this! Go conquer a country or something!" C.C. yelled.

"Hmmm, maybe not something that drastic but there is something I could do for entertainment..." Lelouch said.

"I don't care what it is just go do it already!" C.C. snapped.

"Okay, but I'll need your help to set it up," Lelouch said with a grin.

* * *

**_Several Days Later_**

* * *

Suzaku had stripped off the Zero costume and changed into normal clothing. He sighed and stretched out on his bed. Things had been difficult recently and it was wearing him out.

_What would you do in this situation, Lelouch?_ He wondered to himself.

_Suuuzaaakuuu..._ an eerie voice said.

_What was that? I could've sworn I heard Lelouch... It must be because I was just thinking about him..._ he thought. Suddenly Lelouch came gliding into the room dressed in white.

_"Suzaku, I've come baaack from the graaaave to teeell you something,"_ he said with an eerie voice.

"Lelouch! I've missed you so much! What did you want to tell me? Is it a warning? Or a message from someone else deceased, like Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

_"Nooo, I want to ask you something. Why, whyyy did you__ kill meeee?" _Lelouch moaned.

"What? You told me to! It was part of the plan!" Suzaku exclaimed.

_"The plan was for you to faaaake my death, not__ actually run me through with that swoooord!"_ Lelouch exclaimed.

"What! ? But why didn't you tell me! ?" Suzaku asked in shock.

_"I did! But obviously you weren't paying atteeeention!"_ Lelouch scolded.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me!" Suzaku begged. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. "Is there any way I can atone for this?" he asked.

_"I would say kiiiill yourself but my stuuuupid geass power keeps you from doing that. I guess you can just live with the agony and regret of knowing you killed your best friend,"_ Lelouch said cheerfully, then he left.

* * *

**_Sometime Later_**

* * *

"Well, that was amusing. That was payback for all of my plans he ruined in the past," Lelouch said as he took off the ghost makeup.

"A bit cruel don't you think?" C.C. said.

"Yes, but I'll make sure to make another 'ghostly visit' and tell him it was a joke," he said with a grin.

"Don't you think he'll figure you out?" C.C. questioned.

"Maybe, I'll just make sure he doesn't tell anyone," Lelouch replied.

"So, please tell me this prank of yours amused you enough that you won't complain for several more years, right?" C.C. asked with a glare.

"Um, yeah, sure," Lelouch said nervously.

* * *

**_5 Months Later_**

* * *

Lelouch had paid another visit to Suzaku to make him feel better. Suzaku had been so relieved he didn't even get a little suspicious.

"I'm bor-" Lelouch began. He quickly cut himself off when he noticed the look C.C. was giving him.

"What were you about to say?" C.C. asked quietly.

"Erm, I'm bursting! Cause of all that pizza I ate," he said quickly.

"Good, because if you were to say that other thing, I would fill you full of lead, you might be immortal but it would still hurt," she said menacingly.

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" he shouted as he ran for it. She just glared after him and then sighed and plopped onto the couch.

_I've got to admit, even I'm beginning to feel... bored, _she thought reluctantly. _The Black Rebellion was the most exiting thing that had happened to me in years_ she thought with a sigh. Lelouch warily walked back into the room. "I'm not going to attack you," she assured him. He sighed with relief and then sat down next to her.

"I'm thinking about... well, I've decided to visit Nunnally," he said finally.

"As another prank?" she asked. "No, I want to see her again for real. I got to thinking about it and I realized, unlike me, she will die someday. I want to see her again before she does," he said sadly.

"What are you going to do when she does die? Are you going to lose the will to live like last time?" C.C. asked.

"No, I'm prepared. Eventually, the world will forget my face and I won't have to hide anymore, then I can make new friends," he said.

"But can they replace your little sister?" she questioned.

"No, no one could ever do that. But hopefully, they will make it bearable," he said.

"I'll always be by your side, I hope you know that," she said softly.

"Yes, and I thank you for that. You, just like me, won't die. At least I know I'll have you by my side forever," he said with a smile.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she said.

"Neither did I. Don't think I'm going soft, though. If ever this is another war, I'll return to my cold self," he said with a smirk.

"Of course," she said simply.**_ (AN: No, this is not meant to be romance between them, just friendship. I don't like to write romance)_**

* * *

**_Several Days Later_**

* * *

Someone knocked on the doors of Nunnally's chambers.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Someone wishes to see you, he's says he personally knows you," the messenger said.

"Tell him I'll meet him shortly," Nunnally said. She got ready and then headed out the door. She rolled into the room only to gasp in shock.

"Long time no see, little sister," Lelouch said with a smile.

"L-Lelouch! How did y-you...?" she stuttered.

"Survive? That's not important right now. I've come to visit you. I've been in hiding," he said.

"I'm so glad!" she cried.

"I want you to know, you can't tell anyone about this. Also, I can't do this often, it will be many years before you see me again," he said sternly.

"That's alright, I'm just so glad you're alive!" she sobbed. He hugged her and then sat down.

"So what have you been up to lately?" he asked. She giggled and then they began to talk. They reminisced about the old days when they lived at Ashford Academy together.

"Won't you tell me how you're alive?" she asked.

"It's a rather long story. I guess I can explain it," he said. He told her everything.

"That's amazing! But, I wish I were like you. Then we could be together forever," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I knew it would hurt you if I came, maybe this was a mistake..." he said sadly.

"No! I'm so much happier now, never regret coming here!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, sis," he said. He started to leave.

"You're going so soon?" she asked.

"Yes, I was able to use geass on these guards so they wouldn't recognize me, but I don't won't to risk too much of a chance of being seen," he said.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye, Nunnally," he said as he waved.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own no one, no thing, and no place from Code Geass._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Day a Bored Demon was Born_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So how did your meeting with Nunnally go?" C.C. asked as Lelouch walked through the door.

"Good enough. I can assure you I don't regret it," Lelouch replied.

"Really? You didn't upset her?" C.C. questioned.

"No, she said she was just glad to know I was alive," Lelouch said.

"What about Kallen and Suzaku? Do you ever plan to reveal yourself to them?" C.C. asked.

"No, I don't know whether Kallen would actually be glad to know I was alive or not, after all, when we last met we were enemies," Lelouch said.

"Why not Suzaku?" C.C. asked.

"After my last visit? He would probably hate me for upsetting him so much all for a joke," Lelouch said with a laugh.

"True," C.C. said. They were silent for a while. "Lelouch, do you ever regret what you did? Do you ever wish the world knew the truth about you? It must hurt, having heard all those people cheer over your 'death' when you 'died' to bring them peace," C.C. asked.

"I really don't care what other people think about me, not to mention them hating me was part of my plan. I would have thought you knew that," Lelouch said.

"What about when Nunnally said she thought you were despicable?" C.C. questioned.

"That was... different. I didn't care what the other people thought but to hear it come from my own sister... But that wasn't as painful as hearing her crying when she realized my plans as I 'died'," Lelouch said.

"I see," C.C. said.

"Why do you keep asking me these things?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm just curious," C.C. replied.

"Well please stop. These things are over and done with and I would prefer for you to stop reopening old wounds," Lelouch said.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," C.C. apologized.

"After all this dreary talk I need some amusement. Care to join?" Lelouch asked with a grin.

"Sure, what's your plan?" C.C. asked.

* * *

**_Sometime Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

Suzaku slowly walked to his room. He was dead tired after another day as Zero.

_ I never knew how tiring this was. You must have had some__ endurance and a half, Lelouch _he thought_._ He opened the door. "Uhg!" he yelled as he was mobbed by a room full of cats. "Where did all these cats come from?" He shouted as he ran for his life. He realized that the cat leading the attack was Arthur. Many people saw an amusing and strange sight as Zero ran in terror from a mob of cats. "Heeeelp meeee!" he yelled as the cats bit and scratched every part of him they could reach. Several people ran to his rescue and pulled the cats off.

"Are you alright, Zero?" one of them asked while trying to hold back laughter.

"No! Who put those cats in my room?" he exclaimed. Meanwhile, Lelouch was laughing his butt off while C.C. simply sniggered a bit.

* * *

**_Back at Lelouch's House_**

**_

* * *

_**

"We should do pranks like this more often. Even I'm finding them amusing," C.C. said.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we should target someone besides Suzaku this time," Lelouch said.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Hmmm, I think I might know..." he said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**_At _****_Ashford_****_ Academy_**

**_

* * *

_**

_I miss gambling with Lelouch. We use to make so much money and get the joy of embarrassing some stuck up nobles_ Rivalz thought sadly.

"Hello," someone said. Rivalz turned to see a strange green haired woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Carol, I once gambled with your friend Lelouch," C.C. said.

"Really? Then why are you here? As you know, a rematch is in impossible," Rivalz asked.

"I wanted to play you in chess. I'll pay good money if you win," she said.

"Well, okay," Rivalz said.

"Meet me tomorrow right before class," she said.

_This one will be for you, Lelouch_ he thought as he watched her leave.

* * *

**_Later That Night_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rivalz was sleeping peacefully when he heard a voice.

"Rivalz, wake up," it said.

"Huh? What's going on?" He mumbled as he woke up. He looked up to see Lelouch.

"Lelouch! How are you here?" he exclaimed.

"I've come to warn you, I only have a little time," he said.

"Are you a ghost?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes, but I can only appear in your dreams," he said.

"You mean I'm still asleep?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes, and that's why I don't have much time, you will awake soon," Lelouch said.

"Well what are you wanting to warn me about?" Rivalz asked.

"That girl, Carol, she did play against me before, and she won," Lelouch said.

"No way!" Rivalz gasped.

"Yes, and when she beat me she took from me something very important. She took my-" Lelouch started to say.

"No! You mean she took your virgini-" Rivalz began to say.

"No! That's not what I meant! She took my soul!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"What! ?" Rivalz shouted in horror.

"Yes, that's why I did all those horrible things as emperor. I had no choice, she forced me to. I couldn't fight back because she controlled my soul," Lelouch said.

"That's terrible! I guess I'd better back out tomorrow then," Rivalz said.

"You can't. Once you've agreed to a match you can never turn back. So instead, you'll have to win. She can see my ghost out of dreams so I'll try to distract her so that you can win. Good luck," Lelouch said, then he disappeared.

_This is terrible! I hope I can manage. I'm just happy to know Lelouch wasn't actually evil_ He thought.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Are you ready to begin?" C.C. asked.

"Yes," Rivalz replied. The match began. At first Rivalz couldn't see anything happening to her but then he noticed some signs. At first she would just get an annoyed appearance from time to time. Then she started looking angry. Her facial expressions got worse and worse until...

"Ugh! I can't believe you did that!" she shrieked.

"Huh? I'm not sure I want to know..." Rivalz muttered. She screamed in disgust and covered her eyes.

"That's it! I give up!" she yelled.

"Yes! Thanks, Lelouch," Rivalz said cheerfully.

"So, do I get your soul?" he asked.

"No, instead you get to see this!" she yelled. Then she flashed him. Blood sprayed out of his nose and he collapsed and started twitching. She ran off laughing evilly.

"I'll never gamble gain!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**_Back at Lelouch's House_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Was it really necessary for me to flash him?" C.C. asked.

"You don't really seem to care if people see you naked, after all, you did sleep in my room naked all the time at Ashford Academy," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, but I did cover up," she complained.

"Anyway, those looks on Rivalz face were priceless!" he exclaimed while laughing evilly.

"I felt like a fool, talking to myself like that," she said irritably.

"Why? You talked to yourself all the time," he said.

"No, I was telepathically talking to people, it's different," she said.

"Whatever. Anyway, now I've cured Rivalz of gambling. I was afraid he would keep doing that even though he's not nearly as skilled as me. I was afraid he'd get into trouble so I had to help him," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Somehow I doubt that was your real reasoning..." C.C. muttered.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anyplace, or anyone from Code Geass._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Day a Bored Demon was Born_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lelouch and C.C. were sitting in their living room watching the TV while eating some pizza.

"I've got it!" Lelouch said.

"Got what?" C.C. asked.

"An idea for my next prank," Lelouch answered.

"So that's why you've been sitting there looking like you were in deep thought! I thought you were thinking about something more serious!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Hey, you said you thought we should do them more often," Lelouch pointed out.

"Yeah, but... I'm just not use to this more light hearted you," C.C. said.

"I'm not use to you actually showing emotion," Lelouch said.

"You've got a point. So what's your plan?" she asked.

"Kallen is going to be our victim this time. I think you should enjoy this..." Lelouch started.

* * *

**_At Kallen's House_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kallen had just gotten out of the shower and was going into her room to get ready for school. She walked in and looked around in confusion.

_Where's the clothing I laid out on the bed?_ She wondered. She looked over her bed carefully until she spotted something. The pink bunny outfit! _What's that doing here? _She wondered. She opened her drawers to look for some clothing there. All she found was a bunch more bunny outfits. There were yellow, blue, purple, and red ones. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this!" she yelled. She ran out of her room._ Mom is gone to the store so she can't do anything about this... Maybe she has some clothing that would fit me_ Kallen thought. She dashed to her mother's room only to find all of her clothes had been replaced too._ What do I do! ? I have to go! This is the school's yearly festival and I'm the class president!_ Kallen thought. Milly and Nina left; Suzaku, Sherly, and Lelouch all died. That left Kallen as president and Rivalz as vice president. She heard a sound. She spun around to see a man dressed in black wearing a hood and mask that cover everything but his eyes. He looked into her eyes.

"You are to wear the pink bunny outfit on your bed to school, after you arrive at school and made sure plenty of people have seen you in it you may change clothes," Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, I'll do as you say," Kallen said. Lelouch turned to leave when Kallen dropped her towel and walked past him to go to her room and change. He gave a yelp of surprise and looked away. He waited till he knew she was gone and then left.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Her face was great when she saw all those bunny outfits!" Lelouch said while chuckling evilly.

"If only we could've seen what happened at the school..." C.C. said while looking disappointed.

"Sorry, but there are too many people there for me or you to risk going," Lelouch said.

"Wait, haven't you already used geass on Kallen?" C.C. questioned.

"Apparently my geass reset when I obtained Charles' code," Lelouch explained.

"Oh," C.C. said. "Anyway, who's next?" She asked.

"How about Milly? I've wanted to get back at her for a long time. Since the cat and Cupid Day incidents," Lelouch said.

"Okay," C.C. said.

* * *

**_Several Days Later_**

**_

* * *

_**

Milly yawned and stretched.

_That was the best sleep I've had in weeks_ she thought. She stopped yawning and opened her eyes only to see a frightening sight. There was a man dressed all in black. He had a hood pulled up and a mask covering the lower part of his face so that all you could see were his eyes. Milly shrieked and started throwing things at him. He made eye contact with her.

"Milly Ashford, you are to call Rivalz and confess your love for him. Tell him to meet you at your house at 7:00 tonight," Lelouch said.

"Yes, I'll call right now," Milly said. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Rivalz answered.

"It's me, Milly. I want you to know that I've been hiding something from you. I love you more than life itself! I want to marry you!" Milly said.

"What! ? Is this some sort of cruel joke?" Rivalz accused.

"No! I really do love you! Please, come to my place at 7 tonight, I'll show you how much I need you," Milly begged.

_Hmmm... This is probably a prank but_... _I can't let this chance slip by!_ Rivalz thought. "Okay, I'll come, don't worry," Rivalz agreed.

"Thank you!" Milly exclaimed, then she hung up. Milly blinked and looked around in confusion. _What just__ happened?_ She wondered. Then she remembered the masked man. She looked around in fright._ He's gone! But how...?_ She wondered.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lelouch pulled off the mask and hood.

"So, did it work? Will he come?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, he'll come," Lelouch said with an evil grin.

"You said your next victim was Milly, but this will be worse for Rivalz," C.C. pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. But Milly will be pretty embarrassed. And that's good enough for me," Lelouch said with a shrug.

* * *

**_7:00 P.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

Milly had just got off work and settled down to watch some TV. There was a knock on the door.

_Who could that be? I hope it's not that man from earlier _she thought with a shudder. She had reported him to the police but there wasn't much they could do. After all, the only thing could tell them was that he had violet eyes. She walked over to the door and peaked through the eye hole. _It's just Rivalz _she thought with a sigh of relief. She opened the door. "Hi, Riva-" she began. He ran through the door and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you finally admitted it!" He exclaimed.

"Admitted what?" she asked while trying to pull him off of her.

"Your undying love for me! When I was just beginning to think you didn't share my feelings for you... You called and confessed!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Rivalz, I think you need to see a doctor. I never called you!" Milly exclaimed. Rivalz face fell.

"I was right, this was just some cruel joke," he sobbed.

"Joke? I never did anything!" she said irritably.

"Yeah, fine. Rub it in. I know your call this morning was just a cruel prank," he said sadly as he turned to leave.

"This morning? As a matter of fact, something weird did happen to me this morning. Some stranger dressed in black snuck into my house. One moment I was throwing things at him and the next he was gone," Milly said.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Rivalz asked.

"Only that he had violet eyes..." Milly trailed off.

"You must have seen Lelouch's ghost! I saw him the other day!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Really? That still doesn't explain this phone call thing," Milly pointed out.

"I think he possessed you and made you say those things as a joke on both of us," Rivalz said.

"I don't know... Why would he do that? He never had a sense of humor," Milly said.

"I guess revenge, after all the things you've done to him. Remember Cupid Day?" Rivalz said.

"You're right, I'll go to his grave and apologize right now so he never does something like this again!" Milly announced.

"Um, okay, I guess that's a good idea. By the way, can we forget this ever happened?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be best," Milly agreed.

* * *

**_At Lelouch's Grave_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Lelouch, I'm sorry for all the embarrassing things I did to you at school. Please forgive me and Rivalz," Milly said while kneeling in front of the grave. There was no reply. _This is silly, why would he do silly pranks like that? Wouldn't he rather get revenge on Zero for killing him?_ Milly wondered. And then she remembered something. _On a different news station than the one I work at they had a story about Zero being attacked by a mob of cats! Could that have been Lelouch's revenge?_ Milly wondered. "Going from a normal school boy, to an evil emperor, to a ghost playing silly pranks on people. You're really something, Lelouch," Milly said with a laugh. "Don't people who were evil in life turn into cruel and evil ghosts who hurt people? You're just pulling off goofy pranks... Maybe you weren't so bad after all..." Milly trailed off.

* * *

**_Back At Lelouch's House_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Well, I got something out of that I didn't expect," Lelouch said.

"And that was?" C.C. asked.

"Nothing, Milly just said something at the graveyard while I was watching her," Lelouch said.

"What did she say?" C.C. asked.

"It seems most of my friends have forgiven me despite the fact I never told them my true intentions," Lelouch said. C.C. looked at him for a moment.

"Lelouch, are you sure you're not doing these pranks to make your friends forgive you and start thinking of you they way the use to?" C.C. asked.

"No, it's simply a bonus," Lelouch said. C.C. just shook her head and didn't say anything. _I always use to think I didn't care what anybody thought of me... Perhaps I was wrong. Lately it seems like I do care what my friends think... _Lelouch thought. "The pranks are over. I don't want to risk being caught. Maybe you were right, C.C. If this continues they're sure to start getting suspicious," Lelouch announced.

"Now what will you do?" C.C. asked.

"I'm going to visit Nunnally one last time, then I will stay in hiding and never visit any of my friends again. I'm afraid I'm going soft, I'm beginning to miss them," Lelouch said.

"That would be terrible, we can't have you going soft, you'd be useless if another evil empire rose up," C.C. said jokingly.

"Exactly," Lelouch agreed.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Code Geass._**

**_AN: Don't worry, just because the pranks are over doesn't mean the fic is.  
Perhaps an evil empire will rise just like C.C. and Lelouch said they might.  
You'll find out in the next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Day a Bored Demon was born**_

* * *

_** Chapter 4**_

* * *

It had been several years since the pranks and Lelouch had kept true to his word. He had never visited a friend or family member again. He and C.C. had been able to move about the village freely because Lelouch had used geass on everyone in the village. He simply ordered them to never recognize him as the emperor or Zero. Even if someone from another city had said,

"Look! It's the old emperor!" They would just look strait passed Lelouch and say something like,

"Really? Where?" And so the two of them could move freely about. Lelouch was standing on the outskirts of town near a construction site. Some people were knocking an old, abandoned house down. He silently stood and watched the moon. It was full and looked as if it were very close. He was thinking about what he should do with his life.

_Maybe I should get a job? Or just sit around doing nothing for a while longer. Maybe__ I could travel the world to places that are relatively uninhabited, like Africa, no one would recognize me there_ he thought. As he stood there contemplating things he noticed that the moon was rapidly moving toward him. "That's no moon! That's a wrecking ball!" he shouted just before it smashed into him and knocked him out.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

* * *

"Ugh, if I wasn't an immortal I'd be a pancake right now," Lelouch moaned as he sat up. "Even so, it still hurts like hell," he muttered while rubbing his head. He trudged home slowly knowing C.C. would probably mock him mercilessly for managing to get hit by an out of control wrecking ball. However, when he walked inside C.C. was directing all attention to the news. "Is there something interesting on?" he asked.

"No duh, apparently we're being invaded," C.C. said.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Just watch," she answered. He sat down and looked at the TV.

_Today a large space ship landed in the capital__ of Brittannia and gave us this message_ the news lady (who happened to be Milly) said. A video recording started up. A man in a jet black outfit with a cape and a shiny helmet stepped out of the space ship.

"This planet is now a part of the galactic empire," the man said. An army of white armored people swarmed out the ship. A couple knightmare frames attacked but they were shot by the laser guns the men held. One knightmare frame attacked the leader in black but when it did it froze in mid attack and blew up for no apparent reason. "Your machines are useless against the force," the man said. Then the recording cut off.

"I guess we'll finally have something to do. But how do you plan on beating someone that can defeat knightmares that easily?" C.C. questioned.

"I have my ways," Lelouch answered.

"Of course you do," she said simply.

_It seems this will be a challenge_ Lelouch thought excitedly.

* * *

_**On the Mysterious Space Ship**_

* * *

Emperor Butt-Face, erm, I mean Palpatine sat and watched a recording of the fight, if it could really be called that, between Darth Vader and the knightmare frames.

"These machines are much faster and more agile than our ground fighters. They could be useful. Darth Vader, I want you to capture one of these with it and its pilot intact," the Emperor said.

"Yes, my lord, however, may I ask why we need the pilot?" Vader asked.

"We need to learn how to control them of course, and perhaps, if they are as useful as they look, how to make them," he answered. Vader bowed and then left.

* * *

_**Back at Lelouch's House**_

* * *

"So what's the plan?" C.C. asked.

"I need to get aboard the ship and defeat they're leader who seems to be that man in black. However, that helmet could be a problem. I'll have to trick him into removing it," Lelouch said.

"But how will you sneak aboard?" C.C. asked.

"I have several plans in mind, and I'll need you to help with some of them," he said.

"Why not just stroll right on in? It's not like they can kill you," she said.

"But they could capture me, anyway, I need to know more about them before I attack. I'll just sit back and watch for now," he said.

* * *

_** 2 Days Later**_

* * *

Darth Vader had yet to carry out his orders because the only knightmares that had attacked seemed to be weak, mass produced types. He wanted to bring only the best to Emperor Palpatine. Normally, Suzaku would have attacked in the Lancelot, but he was in the hospital. Apparently, a tiger had escaped a nearby zoo and it, like all other cats, didn't like him. The only reason he was alive was because of the geass on him. Lelouch watched the news and spied on some of the battles in order to learn more about the enemy. He decided to take it a step farther and kidnap a Storm Trooper, as he had learned they were called. There were six storm troopers patrolling the area around the ship in pairs. The ship on the ground was a drop ship, there was a star destroyer above the planet, it was where Emperor Palpatine was. Lelouch was lurking in some nearby bushes and C.C. was lurking in some bushes a couple feet away. Suddenly she dropped her clothing and stepped into the path of a pair of storm troopers. They both stood and stared.

"Hey, you," she said while pointing at one of them. "I seem to have lost my clothes. Could you help me find them?" she asked while batting her eyes.

"U-uh, s-sure," he stuttered. If he wasn't wearing a helmet one could see him blushing. He stepped forward eagerly.

"Hey! We're supposed to be patrolling. NOT running off with naked gi-," before the other could finish Lelouch pulled out a pistol and shot him. Then C.C. pulled out a club she had hidden behind her back and smashed the other in the head. She quickly dragged his limp body into the bushes. The other patrols came running at the sound of the gun shot. Lelouch tossed a smoke grenade and then helped C.C. pull the storm trooper into the Shinkiro and they flew off.

* * *

_** A Couple Hours Later**_

* * *

_Where am I? The last thing I remember was seeing a naked girl... What happened?_ Bob the storm trooper wondered.

"I see you are awake, good, we can get this interrogation started," Lelouch said with an evil grin. Bob made to grab his blaster but found he was tied to a chair. He glared at Lelouch.

"Who are you? Where's the girl? he demanded.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, C.C. was a lure that you fell for quite easily," Lelouch explained.

"Crud... Well, any real man would've fallen for that!" Bob said.

"Your friend didn't," Lelouch pointed out.

"He was gay!" Bob exclaimed.

"Oh, never mind then. Anyway, I need answers and you are going to give them to me," Lelouch said. Then Lelouch used a geass on him. "Who is your leader? Is he the one in black?" Lelouch asked.

"He is only second in command, our true leader is Emperor Palpatine," Bob answered.

"Where is this emperor?" Lelouch asked.

"In the star destroyer above your planet," Bob said.

"What is the man in black's name?" Lelouch asked.

"Darth Vader," Bob answered.

"What are your leaders plans? Why have they been inactive if they wish to take this planet?" Lelouch asked.

"We are to capture one of your machines and it's pilot alive, Lord Vader has yet to choose a worthy machine to capture. We have not attacked because the emperor has not ordered Lord Vader to attack yet. We do not know why," Bob answered.

"That is all I need to know," Lelouch said simply. Bob was released from geass.

"Well? What are you going do to me?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I already have everything I need from you," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Huh? Well, what are you going do to me now? Kill me? If so, could I see the naked girl one more time?" Bob begged.

"No, she would be even madder at me if I were to make her get naked again. I'm afraid I won't be able to fulfill that last request," Lelouch said. Then he pulled out a gun and shot Bob in the head. "You can come out now," Lelouch said. C.C. popped out of another room.

"I'll make you pay for that some day..." C.C. grumbled.

"You never seemed to mind getting naked around me," Lelouch pointed out.

"Yeah but you had decency, you didn't come at me like you were about to grope me..." C.C. grumbled.

"I didn't let him do anything to you," Lelouch said.

"Whatever... So what do we do now?" C.C. asked.

"You are going to pilot the Shinkiro and allow yourself to be captured by Darth Vader while I'll put on this man's armor and sneak into the ship during the distraction you will make by attacking them," Lelouch said simply.

"Why do I have to be captured?" C.C. asked.

"Because we don't know if these people allow females into they're military and if they torture you it won't matter as much because you are probably use to pain by now," Lelouch said.

"Gee, thanks," C.C. responded sarcastically.

* * *

_** A Couple More Hours Later**_

* * *

"What's that?" Joe the storm trooper asked as he pointed toward the sky.

"I think that's one of those machines we are supposed to capture. It looks different from the others; I bet it's a lot more powerful!" George the storm trooper said. "Hurry! You must tell Lord Vader!" George yelled. Joe ran into the ship. George pulled out his blaster and started firing at the Shinkiro. C.C. managed to activate it's shields. Darth Vader followed by an excited Joe walked outside the ship. He watched the Shinkiro for a moment.

_This one looks different, it seems to be larger, it also has shielding. I believe this is worthy to take back to Emporer Palpatine _he thought. He used the force to hold it still. Then he slammed it into the ground and held it there. "Come out or I'll simply destroy you here and now," he ordered. The machine powered down and the cockpit opened. A young girl with long green hair stepped out of it.

"I surrender," she said calmly. Meanwhile, a storm trooper slipped inside the ship while their backs were turned.

* * *

_** 2 Hours Later**_

* * *

"So, now that I've refused to tell you how to work the knightmare are you going to interrogate me or not?" C.C. asked.

"I am, however, I am going to bring you and this Knightmare Frame, as you call it, to Emporer Palpatine before I do so," Darth Vader said.

"Fine, but what about taking over this planet? You're awfully slow about it you know," C.C. stated.

"We wished to capture a knightmare before starting the war. After all, the new technology could possibly improve our chances of winning, though we were almost certain to win without it," Vader said.

"I see. What is this power you have? You call it the force, right?" C.C. asked.

"Yes. Now I have a question. Why is it that you were captured and are now under the threat of torture and yet you seem so calm? Could it be you expect to be rescued? Or maybe you're biding time for something? Either way, I should warn you that all of your plans are worthless against me and the emperor's might," Vader said.

"Cocky aren't you? And yes, you're right. I do have a plan. I'm not certain that it will work though. But it doesn't matter, I'm not scared of you, and that will remain the same rather I fail or not," she said simply. Vader laughed.

"You seem to be just as cocky as you claim I am. We shall see who succeeds in the end," he said, and then he left the room.  
_  
__ I wonder where Lelouch is now. I hate having to make so much useless small talk, ah well, my part is probably a lot easier than his_ she thought with a shrug.

* * *

_** Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Lelouch was sitting amongst a bunch of storm troopers drinking coffee and being forced to listen to them whine about how they felt unloved, and how storm troopers are unappreciated, and how they're always the first thing to die in a battle, ect. At first, when they had insisted he drink coffee with them, he was worried. He would, of course, have to remove his helmet and then they would find him out. But it turned out none of them cared because they died so often new members came in rather often. He hoped the ship would reach the star destroyer soon. Not only because he was bored but also because, as ashamed as he was to admit it, he was worried about C.C.

_I know she can't die but they could be causing her a lot of pain. She said she could handle it but..._ He sighed._ I really need to stop getting so soft. I need to stop worrying about others and only think of the plan. Everything worked out during the Black Rebellion when I acted like that_ he thought.

"I know, it's hard being a storm trooper, but if we don't do it, who will? Every villain has to have generic goons," a storm trooper said while patting him on the back.

"Huh?" Lelouch questioned.

"You were sighing in a melancholy fashion. If that's not why you're unhappy then is it because a girl dumped you?" the storm trooper asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Her name was Sarah. I guess she was to good for me," Lelouch said with a fake sigh. Tricking the storm troopers was easy. You simply needed to play on their love to gossip about what makes them miserable.

"We all know what that feels like," a sympathetic storm trooper said.

"I don't understand. You're so hot. Why would any girl dump you?" a female storm trooper (they do exist!) piped up.

"Erm, thanks?" Lelouch said with a frightened look. _No, not a__ fangirl!_ he thought with a panicked expression.

"I could be your girlfriend if you like," she said while batting her eyes.

"No thanks. I already asked another girl out," he said quickly. "Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"Selena," he said.

"That *****! She always steals all the cute guys!" the girl yelled.

"Uh, I'll be going now," he said quickly. He darted out of the room. _That was close. Of all the random female names why did I have to say that one?_ He wondered irritably.

* * *

_** 25 Minutes Later**_

* * *

They were now in the star destroyer. C.C. had been lead to the emperor and Lelouch was stalking Vader at a distance. He saw that the emperor's chambers were well guarded.

"I need to ask you all to remove your helmets. They say a spy from the planet below might be on here and we need to check and make sure you are not said person. We have some suspicions as to what he might look like," Lelouch said. They all nodded and took their helmets off. He looked into all of their eyes. "I now need to ask you all to die. Could you do that for me?" Lelouch asked pleasantly.

"Yes sir!" they all shouted at once. Then they shot themselves in the head. Lelouch smirked and then stepped over their corpses into the room they had been guarding. Emperor Palpatine was sitting on his throne. Vader had already brought C.C. to him and Vader and C.C. had left. No doubt Vader had taken her away for interrogation.

"Why have you entered? Do you have a message for me from Darth Vader?" the emperor asked.

_He has a hood instead of a helmet, which should__ be much easier to get around_ Lelouch thought. "Yes my lord, he says the interrogation is going well and that he will be returning with the prisoner soon. He said that he has learned that some of the components needed to build these machines we do not have," Lelouch said with a bow.

"Tell Darth Vader that we can simply take the necessary components from the planet below," the emperor said.

"Yes, my lord," Lelouch said with another bow. "Oh, he also asked that I bring you something the prisoner had on her. He said it was important," Lelouch said. He stepped toward the emperor with his hand in his pocket as if he was going to pull something out of it. When he was close to the emperor he lunged forward and pulled his hood up. The emperor used force push to send him flying across the room and smashing into a wall.

"That was a nice trick you pulled. But it's over now, I don't know what you were trying to do, but you would have failed even if you had just pulled your blaster out and tried to shoot me," the emperor said. He raised his hand, probably to use force lightning, but Lelouch was faster.

"Serve me!" Lelouch shouted. The emperor stopped moving for a moment, and then he bowed.

"Yes, my lord, what is your desire?" he asked.

"I need you to show me where the prisoner is being held and to defend me from all attackers," Lelouch said. The emperor bowed and walked forward. But just as they were about to leave, Vader entered the room. Lelouch made a quick decision.

"Emperor Palpatine, I command you, to command him, to obey me," Lelouch said.

"So, you command me, to command you, to obey him?" the emperor asked Lelouch.

"No, he commands you, to command me, to obey him," Darth Vader corrected.

"Erm, what?" the emperor asked. Lelouch sighed.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Vader demanded.

"Well, he commanded me to-" the emperor began.

"No! I mean how is he commanding you? You're our leader!" Vader exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just want to obey him," the emperor said with a shrug.

"Does it really matter? He is your leader and he told you to listen to me so you must do so," Lelouch said.

"Well, what is your command?" Vader asked.

To take off your helmet for a short time," Lelouch said.

"But I'll die without it!" Vader exclaimed.

"I only need you to remove it for a couple seconds," Lelouch said.

"Is that what you want?" Vader asked the emperor.

"Yes," the emperor said. He took off his helmet.

"I command you to obey me," Lelouch said. Vader bowed.

"I shall do whatever you desire, my lord," he said.

_Well, now that both of their commanders are under my geass this will be easy_ Lelouch thought. "Wait, how big is your empire?" Lelouch asked the emperor.

"It is the largest empire in the world! It is huge and unstoppable!" he exclaimed. Lelouch thought for a moment and then grinned menacingly.

* * *

_** Several Days Later**_

* * *

Lelouch sat in the emperor's throne with the emperor and Vader standing beside him as his faithful servants. C.C. was standing nearby shaking her head. Lelouch had an evil grin on his face and he laughed maniacally. Before him was a fleet of star destroyers as well as many other ships.

"I shall conquer this whole galaxy!" he exclaimed.

"Why exactly?" C.C. asked.

"Because I am bored! And before me lies a brand new galaxy that is far, far away from ours. I must conquer it for entertainment!" he said while laughing evilly.

* * *

_** And Then...**_

* * *

"Ugh, where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?" Lelouch grumbled.

"Cause you got hit by a wrecking ball, you moron," C.C. said.

"Where is my star destroyer? And where are Darth Vader and Palpatine?" Lelouch asked.

"I have no idea who you are talking about. I guess you got hit in the head harder than I thought. I was wondering where you were so I went looking. I found you lying on the ground unconscious," she explained.

_It was all just a dream? It would have been so nice if it was real... _he thought sadly.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Star Wars or Code Geass  
**_

_**AN: Yep, a Code Geass/Star Wars crossover. Bet you guys didn't see that coming lol. If anyone is wondering how the Shinkiro was there seeing as it got blown up, it's there because I wanted it to be. It is my favorite knigtmare and I wanted to cry when it was destroyed so I brought it back. :)**_

_**I would like to thank my older brother for helping to come up with this chapter.**_


	5. Valentines Day Special

_**The Day a Bored Demon was Born

* * *

**_

_** Valentines Day Special**_

* * *

C.C. was sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching the news (surprise, surprise) when the door flew open and a panting Lelouch stumbled inside.

"What's wrong with you?" C.C. questioned. Lelouch collapsed next to her on the couch.

"I just barely made it this time," he said after he had caught his breath.

"Oh, them again," C.C. said.

"They seem to have gotten much worse lately, but I don't understand why," Lelouch said.

"Probably because it's nearing Valentines Day," C.C. said.

"Of course! I'll never survive Valentines Day!" Lelouch whined.

"That's too bad, cause it's tomorrow," C.C. replied. Lelouch just groaned in response. "Why don't you just stay at home?" C.C. asked.

"Because they'll likely storm the house! Anyway, I have to work tomorrow, we're going to need all the help we can get," Leloouch said drearily.

"Well then stop whining and get it over with," C.C. said. Lelouch glared at her but decided he was too tired to bother arguing, He reflected back on the past few weeks. Lelouch had gotten bored so he had decided to get a job. He and C.C. were living in a small town so there weren't a lot of options. He had ended up in small diner; it was one of the town's three restraunts. It wasn't exactly an exciting job but it was better than sitting around watching the news all day. He worked as a waiter. That's when the girls started truly noticing him. The girls would giggle and blush every time he came to their tables, soon he was getting more tips than all of the other waiters combined. It didn't take too long before girls started requesting him as their waiter. Then he was busier than all of the other waiters. It annoyed him but he didn't complain too much because of the extra money he was making. But then it got worse. Girls started asking him out, naturally, he politely refused. Then they started stalking him. They were everywhere he went, at the grocery store, the bank, and the pizza place (on the few occasions he and C.C. didn't have the pizza delivered to their house). He simply ignored them and pretended he didn't notice them. But eventually they got tired of it. They would ambush him and demand that he date them. When he refused they would try to chase him down, He wasn't sure what they would do if they caught him but he didn't want to know. Now he knew why they had gotten so bad, it was nearing Valentines Day and the fangirls were desperate. The diner was popular on any holiday because they would always put up a ton of decorations and serve special food. He knew that there would be very little chance of escaping the fangirls tomorrow, they had learned all of his short cuts home, and he wasn't able to run for long before tiring out. He pondered his dilemma in silence.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. C.C. made a startled noise and then glared at him. "You are going to be my girlfriend," Lelouch said determinedly.

"Excuse me?" C.C. questioned, not entirely sure she had heard him right.

"If I already have a girlfriend then they'll leave me alone. So you'll visit me at work and find a way to clearly show that we're a couple for all of the girls to see," Lelouch explained.

"Oh. I'm not sure you're plan will work, they are rabid fangirls after all, they're beyond reason," C.C. pointed out.

"I know, but it's worth a try," Lelouch said with a shrug.

* * *

_**The Next Day at the Diner

* * *

**_

Every young girl in the town was at the diner, and they all had their eyes on Lelouch. Just as they were finished going over their plan to kidnap him, C.C. walked through the door and went strait to Lelouch.

"Hey, I haven't seen her before. Is she new?" One fangirl asked another.

"No, she's been here for a while, but she rarely leaves her house," another said.

"Her hair is weird, I bet Lelouch wouldn't fall for some girl with green hair," another stated. They watched the two of them intently.

"Hey, Lulu, you forgot your lunch," C.C. said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, thanks baby," Lelouch said lovingly.

"Anytime, my darling," C.C. said while batting her eyes. All of the fangirls jaws hit the floor. C.C. and Lelouch hugged and then C.C. left. Lelouch glanced over to see the fangirls reactions. Some looked sad and dejected, other looked angry.

_I'll have to get home quickly_ he thought while eying the angry looking ones.

* * *

_** Later that Evening

* * *

**_

Lelouch was walking at a quick trot down the street, he was feeling very nervous.

_Please get here soon_ he thought. He could feel their eyes following him. Just as he thought they were going to jump him, his savior came walking toward him.

"It seemed like you had been gone too long so I came looking for you," C.C. said.

"I was working late, sorry that I worried you, honey," Lelouch replied.

"It's all ok now that your here," C.C. said as she moved closer to him. They started walking down the street together. Suddenly a small group of fangirls popped out of an ally.

"Get away from our Lulu, you slut!" One of them shouted.

"I'll have you know that we have been dating for almost a year now," an (fakely) offended C.C. replied.

"It doesn't matter, cause we love him more than you!" another fangirl shouted.

"I'm tired so can we please not argue? Me and C.C. just want to go to our house," Lelouch pleaded.

"You mean you live in the same house! ?" All of the fangirls shrieked in unison.

"Yes, so as you can see, it won't be easy to break us up. The harder you try the more likely it is I won't want to have anything to do with any of you, even as a friend," Lelouch said sternly. They all sighed and slunked back into the alley.

* * *

_** Back at Lelouch and C.C.'s House

* * *

**_

"That went much better than expected," Lelouch stated as he reclined on the couch.

"Am I going to have to keep this up?" C.C. demanded.

"No, only if they start getting bad again," Lelouch said. C.C. just huffed in response. "Believe me, I hated it as much as you, if not more," Lelouch said.

"You seem awfully happy..." C.C. muttered.

"Only because I finally got rid of those fangirls. You know I've never been the romantic type," Lelouch pointed out.

"I guess you've got a point. I just hope things go back to normal after this," C.C. said. Lelouch just laughed and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, goodnight," Lelouch said. C.C. just grunted in response.

_I hope I never have to do that again_ the two of them thought in unison.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**_

_**AN: I FINALLY got another chapter posted! Yay!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

_**The Day A Bored Demon Was Born**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**AN: Warning, there be spoilers for another anime (though more than likely anybody who watches it already knows this stuff). I won't say which one because I don't want to spoil the surprise :)**_

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. were once again sitting on the couch watching tv. This time, however, they were eating ramen instead of pizza (gasps!). Lelouch had finally gotten sick of eating nothing but pizza and had insisted that they get something else to eat, and that he got to pick it out. He had ended up getting ramen because it was cheap and he didn't really care what they were eating as long as it wasn't pizza. C.C. was angry about it but after she had decided she liked ramen she had calmed down a bit.

"So, anything interesting happen at work today?" C.C. asked.

"Well, things have been pretty calm now that the fangirls are leaving me alone, but one thing interesting did happen. A dad and his kid came in and his kid kept demanding ramen because he wanted to eat it because 'that cool ninja kid liked it.' His dad kept trying to tell him we didn't have any ramen but the stupid kid wouldn't shut up about it," Leouch said.

"Ninja kid? What was he talking about?" C.C. asked.

"Apparently it had something to do with a really popular anime, which is a Japanese cartoon," Lelouch explained.

"Oh. So is that why you picked ramen?" She asked.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about that at the time," Lelouch said. They then continued eating in silence and watching tv. "Well, I'm going to bed," he said as he got up.

"Good night," C.C. said. Lelouch climbed in bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes groggily and started to climb out of bed. But then he noticed that something was wrong. _This isn't my room. Where am I? _He wondered. He went to the bedroom door and opened it cautiously. Suddenly he was tackle hugged by what he could only describe as a man with a lollipop for a head.

"You're awake!" The lollipop man squealed. After Lelouch had blinked a few times he realized that the man was actually wearing a swirly orange mask that looked like a lollipop.

"Hey, he just got up, I'm sure your hideous mask isn't the first thing he wants to see in the morning," another voice said. Lelouch glanced over and saw a blond haired young man, at least he thought it was a man. It's voice sounded masculine but it was very feminine looking.

"Sorry," The masked man said as he quickly let go of Lelouch.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Lelouch asked.

"My name's Deidara, and this masked moron is Tobi," the blond man said.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed.

"You're currently at me and Tobi's temporary hideout. We were about to leave when we found you lying in the middle of the road. Tobi insisted that we bring you back and take care of you," Diedara said.

"And Deidara was really nice and did what Tobi asked!" Tobi said happily.

"Only because you wouldn't shut up about it," Deidara muttered.

"Well, thanks for taking care of me. I'll go now," Lelouch said as he went to leave the house.

"But you only just woke up," Tobi said in disappointment.

"Leave him alone, Tobi," Deidara said. Lelouch opened the door and suddenly froze. They appeared to be in a small cabin in the middle of a huge forest.

"Where am I exactly?" he asked.

"I thought I just told you," Deidara said.

"No, I mean, where is this cabin at?" Lelouch asked.

"We're in the Hidden Leaf Forest right now," Deidara said.

"How did I get here?" Lelouch questioned.

"I don't know, that's your problem," Deidara said flippantly.

"Where were you before we found you in the road?" Tobi asked curiously.

"I was asleep in my bed. My house is in a small village in Japan. We don't have any forests like this at that village," Lelouch said.

"Japan? Where's that?" Tobi asked.

"It was formerly know as Area 11," Lelouch explained.

"I don't know of any place by either of those names," Deidara said.

"What country are we in, then?" Lelouch asked.

"The Fire Country," Deidara said.

_Am I in a different world? _Lelouch wondered.

"What's wrong?" Tobi asked.

"I think I'm in another world," Lelouch said.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tobi said excitedly.

"How is that amazing?" Deidara questioned.

"That means there are whole other universes out there!" Tobi exclaimed.

"If you think that's so cool then you should visit one, and not come back," Deidara said.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Tobi asked Lelouch, while ignoring Deidara.

"I need to try to find my way back home. But first I'll need to learn more about this place," Lelouch said.

"Tobi can be your guide!" Tobi offered.

"No! We are not showing some stranger who may or might not be crazy around the country!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Awww," Tobi whined.

"That's fine, I can do it by myself," Lelouch said.

"No, Tobi will be a good boy and show you around," Tobi declared.

"I said no!" Deidara growled.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And our mission is over anyway," Tobi begged.

"Fine, but only until we reach the next town, then I'm leaving rather you like it or not," Deidara said.

"You're so nice!" Tobi said joyously.

Deidara just shook his and grumbled.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

* * *

"So there are five great nations and each one has a ninja village in it. Ninjas use a type of magic called justu. People can hire ninjas to do different jobs for them ranging from baby sitting to assassinations. And you two are ninja. Did I get all that right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah! You did great!" Tobi said happily. Deidara and Tobi were flying Lelouch to a town near the Leaf Village where they would drop him off and then head back to their base. Lelouch had been shocked when he saw Deidara create a giant clay bird so Deidara and Tobi had started explaining how things worked in their world.

"So which village are you two from?" Lelouch asked. Deidara and Tobi glanced at each other.

"Well, I'm from the Cloud Village. Tobi's from the..." Deidara trailed off as he realized he didn't know which village Tobi was from.

"The Lollipop Village!" Tobi said.

"Seriously? Please tell me your joking," Deidara said. Tobi just started humming and ignoring Deidara. Deidara grumbled before looking over his shoulder at Lelouch. "We're almost there," he said.

"Ok, so where are you guys going?" Lelouch asked.

"That's none of your business," Deidara growled.

_Well they are ninja, it makes sense that they would be secretive _Lelouch thought. "So tell me more about jutsu."

"Well there's Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu..." Deidara began.

* * *

_**At the Village**_

* * *

"Here we are," Deidara said as he landed outside the village.

"Thanks for the ride," Lelouch said. Suddenly a ninja walked up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The ninja asked. Then he noticed their cloaks. "You're Akatsuki!" He exclaimed.

"Crap," Deidara said. He was preparing to kill the man when Lelouch stepped forward.

"You haven't seen us or anything else unusual," he said.

"You're right, everything is normal," the man said in an emotionless voice. He then turned and walked away.

"What did you just do?" Deidara asked.

"I used a power of my own," Lelouch answered.

"That was so cool!" Tobi said.

"What are Akatsuki?" Lelouch asked. Deidara was about to tell him it was none of his business when Tobi interrupted him.

"They're a super cool organization of rogue ninja. All of them are S class criminals. They wear black robes with red clouds and they want to collect all 9 of the tailed demons, which are super powerful monsters," Tobi explained.

"Why did you just tell him everything! ?" Deidara exclaimed.

"I thought we were supposed to be telling him stuff," Tobi said.

"Not stuff about us!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh no! Tobi forgot we were Akatsuki!" Tobi said.

"You what! ?" Deidara exclaimed.

"So that's why you were so secretive," Lelouch muttered. Deidara spun around and glared at him.

"Are you happy Tobi? Now we have to kill him," Deidara growled.

"No, don't do it!" Tobi wailed.

"What if I offered to join you?" Lelouch asked.

"Um, well, I guess that power could be pretty useful. I guess we'd have to ask Leader," Deidara said.

"Let's take him to Leader!" Tobi said. Deidara sighed.

"Fine. Get back on the bird," he said.

"Yay!" Tobi yelled.

* * *

_**At the Akatsuki Hideout**_

* * *

"Pleeeease, Sir Leader?" Tobi begged.

"I'll have to think about," Pain said. They had brought Lelouch back to their hideout. At first, Pain was furious with them for bringing a random stranger to the hideout. But Deidara had explained the situation and Pain had calmed down.

"At least he's thinking about it. Who knows, if you pester him enough maybe he'll even say yes," Deidara said. He glanced over and realized Tobi was gone. "Hey! I was talking to you!" he yelled.

* * *

_**In Pain's Room**_

* * *

"Why are you interest in him? He doesn't look like much and he isn't even a ninja," Pain asked.

"He has a strange power that I want to know more about. And he claims he comes from another world. If that's true, then that opens up all kinds of possibilities," Tobi, or should I say Obito, said. Only one of the Akatsuki, Zetsu, knew his true identity. Pain and Konan believed him to be Madara Uchiha, and the rest knew him as Tobi.

"I see, then I will make him a member, But we can't count him as a full member until we retrieve Orochimaru's ring," Pain said. Madara nodded and then teleported away.

_It seems his powers may lie in his eyes. If so, then I may have something new to add to my collection_ Obito thought with a smirk.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass nor Naruto.**_

_**AN: I added some descriptions that may seem unnecessary to a Naruto fan but I wanted it to make sense to a non-Naruto watcher. This is a going to be a multi-parter, I'm mostly doing this to see if I think I can write a Naruto fanfic. I love the anime (it's my favorite anime) but I wasn't sure if I could pull off a fanfic so I decided to make a cross-over as a test. I know there wasn't much humor in this chapter but I'll try to have more in the next.  
P.S. (spoiler ahead) There, I changed it to Obito. I didn't know his true indentity when I first wrote this. I just knew that he wasn't Madara.  
**_


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

_**The Day a Bored Demon Was Born**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6.2**_

* * *

The Akatsuki leader had given Lelouch his own bedroom in the Akatsuki base. Normally, rooms were shared by partners but because he didn't currently have a partner he got the room all to himself. He was sitting on the bed in his new room waiting for the rest of the Akatsuki to arrive. Pain had said that all of the members were required to come to the main base when a new member was recruited. Pain had ordered Deidara to find each of the members and bring them back on one of his birds so that they would arrive faster. Deidara had promised that he would be back within the day. Tobi had disappeared, likely to go sulk somewhere, after he had been told he couldn't go with Deidara.

_How did I get here? Is this another dream? It seems even more real than the Star Wars one. Why would I dream about something like this? I've had weird dreams before, but nothing like this_ Lelouch wondered. _Hopefully, I will wake up relatively soon, but if it's not a dream, then I'll have to try to find a way back to my world. Surely there is a jutsu that could transport me back_ Lelouch thought. He sighed and layed down on his bed. He decided to rest until the other members got there. He eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

* * *

Lelouch's door flew open and Tobi came bouncing into the room. "Everyone's arrived!" Tobi said cheerfully. Lelouch groaned and sat up. "Oh, Tobi's sorry, Tobi didn't know you were sleeping."

"No, it's fine," Lelouch said. _What's with this guy? He seems oddly nice for being a criminal _Lelouch thought. Tobi grabbed his hand and led him to the meeting room. All of the Akatsuki members were standing in the room.

"He's here!" Tobi shouted.

"About time," one of them growled. He had short silver hair and purple eyes, there was a large scythe hanging from his back.

"Introduce yourselves," Pain said.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigake, nice to meet you," a man that looked like he was half shark said with a grin. He had a giant sword on his back.

"Itachi Uchiha," another man said quietly. He had black hair and red eyes and wore a very serious expression.

"Name's Hidan, though I'm not sure why I'm bothering to tell you, you probably won't last long enough to remember it," the silver haired man said.

"Shut up, Hidan. Anyway, I'm Kakuzu. Try to ignore Hidan, he's an idiot," another man said. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and he had strange, multi colored eyes.

"_I'm Zetsu, it's a pleasure to meet you._ **Try not to die too fast,**" a man who looked oddly like a cross between an oreo and a venus fly trap said. One half of his body was pure white while the other was jet black, and the two sides seemed to be able to talk separately from each other, and with different voices.

"I am Konan," a woman said. She had short blue hair and seemed to be the only female member.

"I'm Lelouch, it's nice to meet all of you," Lelouch said.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time to choose a team and mission for our newest member," Pain said.

"Zetsu is the only member that doesn't have a teammate, will he be with him?" Kisame asked.

"No, Zetsu works alone," Pain said.

"Then who is he teaming up with?" Kisame asked.

"He will temporarily work with Deidara and Tobi," Pain said.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed cheerfully.

"What!? Why do we get stuck with him again!?" Deidara complained.

"You are already acquainted, so it will be easier for you to work together. Also, your team could use some extra help," Pain explained.

"What do you mean by that!?" Deidara growled.

"I mean that your team only has one competent member," Pain said simply.

"Oooooh, Tobi thinks your being insulted, Deidara-sempai," Tobi said with a giggle.

"He's not talking about me!" Deidara yelled.

"He can't be talking about Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara just groaned and shook his head.

_This wouldn't have been my first choice of team, but it will have to do _Lelouch thought with a slight sigh.

"Everyone but you three are dismissed," Pain said. The rest of the Akatsuki left while Deidara, Tobi, and Lelouch stayed behind. "Now I'm going to give you your mission. Lelouch cannot become a full member until he has a ring, therefore I am sending you to retrieve Orochimaru's ring. You can kill him if you want, or you can avoid a fight, I don't care either way," Pain said.

"Yes! I've been waiting to go after him for a long time!" Deidara said eagerly.

"Tobi doesn't like Orochimaru very much. Tobi has heard that he does bad things to little boys..." Tobi said nervously.

"How old are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Ummm, 3 maybe? Or was it 23? Tobi can't remember..." Tobi said. Deidara just stared at him in disbelief.

_How exactly is this guy part of an elite organization? There has to be more to him... Is he acting? If so, has he managed to fool all of the other members? Deidara seems to think he truly is an incompetent fool _Lelouch thought. Tobi noticed that Lelouch was staring at him suspiciously.

"Is something wrong? Does Tobi have something on his face?" Tobi asked.

_There is no way he's really this stupid _Lelouch thought.

"Enough talk, you are to carry out your mission immediately," Pain ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tobi said while saluting. They left the base. As they flew toward their destination Lelouch kept glancing at Tobi.

_If he really is hiding something, I want to find out exactly what it is. If he turns out to be a spy or something of that sort, then I'll likely earn the leader's favor for uncovering him. If I can get close to the leader, maybe I can get him to show me a way back to my world_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

_**That Night**_

* * *

They had flown most of the day but had stopped to camp when it turned dark. They built a campfire and then settled down to sleep. Lelouch closed his eyes and pretended to sleep while listening closely to what the other two were doing. _By the way they're breathing they must both be asleep now. Now is my chance _Lelouch thought. He quietly got up and snuck over to where Tobi was lying. He carefully took hold of his mask and moved to swiftly lift it up. Suddenly his hand slipped through Tobi's mask and was gripping thin air. "Huh?" Lelouch muttered in confusion.

"What is Lelouch-kun doing?" Tobi asked groggily.

"Sorry, I can't sleep, I was curious to see how quickly you would react. After all, you are a ninja. I wanted to see if you would live up to your reputation," Lelouch explained.

"Oh, Tobi understands. You wanted to make sure we weren't just playing ninja, right?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Lelouch said. _It seems I was at least partially right, what just happened wasn't normal. He obviously has some sort of power. And if he really isn't dumb, then I doubt he fell for my lie_ Lelouch thought. Tobi simply rolled over and went back to sleep. The rest of the night went by uneventfully.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

That morning they resumed their journey, Tobi didn't mention what happened that night and didn't seem suspicious of Lelouch. Lelouch, on the other hand, was even more suspicious of Tobi. Deidara had said that they would be to Orochimaru's hideout by tomorrow morning. "What is this Orochimaru guy like?" Lelouch asked.

"He use to be a member of the Akatsuki but he attacked Itachi and got kicked out. I was made a member to replace him. He's pretty strong but he still hides from us like a coward," Deidara said.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I guess I kinda want to prove I'm better than him, and not just some replacement. I want to kill him to prove my strength," Deidara admitted.

"I see," Lelouch said. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, then they stopped to set up camp for the night. Lelouch didn't try anything that night, figuring that it would be useless to try.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Just as Deidara had predicted, they arrived at the hideout that morning. They cautiously approached the entrance. "How should we enter?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't see any point in sneaking, there's no way we're gonna get that ring without him noticing us. This is, of course, assuming he's actually here," Deidara said.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"He has multiple hideouts, but we've figured out that this is the one where he keeps the ring. Don't ask how we found out, cause I don't really know either.  
But he changes hideouts regularly, so he might not even be here. From what we know of his schedule, though, he probably will be," Deidara explained.

"Ok, what do we do if he is here? Do we all fight him or does one of us leave with the ring while the others distract him?" Lelouch asked.

"I want to fight him by myself, if you want to leave, that's fine with me," Deidara said. They then ran for the entrance. They ran down the long hallways in the base looking for the right room.

"Um, Deidara-sempai, I think we should slow down," Tobi said.

"Why?" Deidara demanded. Tobi just pointed behind them. Deidara turned and saw Lelouch a long ways back bent over gasping for air. "Seriously? That little dash did that to you?" Deidara asked incredulously.

"I've... never been... very good at running..." Lelouch panted.

"I can see that," Deidara said dryly. "I'm going on ahead, Tobi, you keep him company," Deidara said. Then he ran off down the hall.

"Er, sorry about that, Deidara-sempai is very impatient," Tobi apologized.

"That's fine," Lelouch said.

"We can go as slow as you want," Tobi said.

"Thanks," Lelouch said. They slowly followed Deidara down the hall. "Tobi, how did you become a member of Akatsuki?" Lelouch asked.

"Sasori-san died, so Tobi was recruited to replace him," Tobi said.

"But why did they choose you? You don't act like the rest," Lelouch questioned.

"Tobi may seem weak, but Tobi's better than he looks," Tobi said.

"What can you do?" Lelouch asked.

"Tobi can disappear," Tobi said. Lelouch gave him a questioning look. "Try to hit Tobi." Lelouch walked over to Tobi and reached out to touch him. His hand passed right through Tobi.

"Is that a jutsu?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, but it's unique to Tobi, no one else can do it," Tobi stated proudly. Suddenly they heard an explosion from up ahead.

"I guess Deidara found something," Lelouch said. They quickly headed toward the explosion. They ran into the room to find Deidara facing off against a creepy pale man. The man's skin was pure white and he had long black hair. His eyes looked like a snakes.

"So the Akatsuki have finally come after me... You must be one of their newer members. Are you my replacement?" the man asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to prove I'm better than you!" Deidara said.

"I'm guessing he's Orochimaru?" Lelouch said.

"Yeah, but we better find the ring before Deidara-sempai blows it up," Tobi said. Lelouch nodded and then they both started searching for it. Lelouch found a severed hand with a ring on it.

"Is this it?" he asked Tobi.

"Yeah! Ugh, that's creepy," Tobi said when he spotted the hand. Lelouch pulled the ring off of the hand and then put it on. "Now your an official member of Akatsuki!" Tobi cheered. They both nearly fell over when another explosion went off near them. "Tobi thinks we should leave."

"Yeah... but wasn't the point of this mission to prove my usefulness? If I don't fight then I can't prove I'm worthy," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, but Deidara-sempai wouldn't like it if you interfered..." Tobi said nervously. Lelouch glanced over to where they were fighting. Deidara seemed to be on the defensive, he fought better in open spaces, but they were under ground. Deidara seemed to realize this because he turned to them and yelled,

"You guys get out of here!" They both nodded and left for the exit. They got out just in time to watch as Deidara blew up the roof of the base. He flew out of the hole he had created. Orochimaru leaped out of the hole.

"This was one of my favorite bases," Orochimaru hissed.

"You won't be needing it anymore when I'm done with you," Deidara said. Orochimaru laughed.

"You are a rather cocky brat," he said. They resumed fighting. This carried on for quite a while but it seemed Deidara was at a disadvantage. He couldn't use his most powerful attacks without risking killing the other two. And he didn't want to do that unless it was absolutely necessary. Suddenly Lelouch calmly walked toward Orochimaru. "Who are you? A new member?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, and I would like to ask you to stop using your jutsu," Lelouch said calmly.

"Yes, my lord," Orochimaru said in an emotionless voice. Deidara looked at them in confusion, but then took the opportunity to attack Orochimaru. Much to Deidara's surprise Orochimaru didn't use any jutsu to evade his attack, and was hit by the bomb. Deidara watched as the smoke cleared, only to see that Orochimaru was dead.

"How...? I thought I told you not to interfere!" Deidara shouted at Lelouch.

"I had to prove my value somehow, the good of the organization is more important than your desires," Lelouch said simply. Deidara looked like he was about to explode.

"Please calm down Deidara-sempai, he was only trying to help, You can still fight Itachi. And you proved that you are very strong," Tobi pleaded. Deidara was still angry but he didn't say anything more. He just growled and then flew off on his bird.

"Hey! That's out ride!" Tobi shouted in distress. But Deidara didn't come back. Tobi sighed and then turned to talk to Lelouch. "How did you do that to Orochimaru?" he asked.

"I'll only answer if you tell me who you really are," Lelouch said.

"What are you talking about?" Tobi asked.

"There's no way an organization like this would let someone like you into it. You have to be hiding something," Lelouch said simply. Tobi hesitated.

"Fine, if you must know, my name is Madara Uchiha," he said in a deep and smooth voice. Lelouch looked surprised by this sudden change, but he quickly got over it.

"Well that was easy," Lelouch said.

"You likely would have used that power on me if I had refused to answer," Madara said.

"You're pretty smart. So are you a spy or are you the leader of the organization in disguise?" Lelouch asked.

"I am the leader. Congratulations on figuring it out so fast. If you'll agree to tell me about your power, I will take you back to the base right now," Madara said.

"Fine," Lelouch agreed. _How will he do that? _he wondered. Suddenly the air around him started to warp and then he found himself standing in a strange dimension, and then he was in the Akatsuki's base. Madara was standing in front of him. "That's a pretty amazing power," Lelouch said.

"Yours is as well, it seems you can command people to do things for you," Madara said.

"Yes, I can. I want to make a deal with you. If I tell you more about myself and my power, I want you to take me home," Lelouch said.

"Fine, I'm very curious about this power of yours," Madara said.

"It's called geass..." Lelouch began.

* * *

_**AN: There will probably only be one more chapter of this crossover. These descriptions of the characters may seem pointless but I was trying to force myself to describe people and things. I'm terrible at describing things so I usually try to avoid doing so, but I figure I'll never get better if I don't practice.**_

_**There will probably be only one more crossover after this. I'm trying to do a crossover of Code Geass with one well known movie (Star Wars), a well known anime (Naruto), and a well know book. I haven't completely decided what the book will be yet but I think I know which one I want to do,**_  
_**I just have to figure out how to make it work.**_


	8. Chapter 6 Part 3

_**The Day a Bored Demon was Born**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6.3**_

* * *

"So this power is called 'geass' and you can use it to force people to do whatever you want, as long as it is possible for them to accomplish the task," Obito stated.

"Yes, that is correct," Lelouch said.

"Is there anything more to this power? Any limitations or side effects?" Obito asked.

"No, that is all there is to it," Lelouch lied. He had no intentions to give away his geass's weakenesses. He obviously didn't trust Madara, and even if he did he wasn't foolish enough to tell someone every detail of his power. Obito narrowed his eyes.

_I doubt he's telling the truth, however I'll leave it be for now..._ He thought.

"Now it's your turn to honor you part of the deal. Can you use your powers to take me back to my world?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know," Obito answered honestly. "I've never tried to teleport between worlds, however until now I never knew that other worlds existed. It could be possible for me to travel between them, my power already takes me into another dimension."

"I see, how will you test it? I would prefer not to be your guinea pig," Lelouch said.

"I'm sure I can find someone else to test it on easily enough," Obito said. _I can always use one of the Zetsus_ he decided.

"Good," Lelouch said. Obito turned to leave but Lelouch stopped him. "I have a question for you. Why did you help me when you found me on the road? I doubt it was out of the kindness of your heart."

"You're right, I saw the air warp around you and spit you out. It looked to me like some sort of space time ninjutsu. Deidara didn't notice it, but it piqued my curiousity," Obito answered.

"That makes sense," Lelouch said.

"I'll go and fetch someone to test it on, I'll tell you the results later," Obito said before teleporting away.

_I doubt he'll just let me leave. He wouldn't be so interested in my power if he didn't want to use it for himself. I wonder if his ability will work against my geass... I guess we'll see_ Lelouch thought with a smirk.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

* * *

_This is turning about to be harder than I thought... I've gone through ten Zetsus already but the results have been less than satisfactory. Most of them simply ended up in my demension and the last three just disappeared. That is progress, but I have no way to know which __dimension they went to_ Obito thought. He decided to tell Lelouch what happened so far. The kid seemed intelligent enough, perhaps he could help.

"So you have managed to send them to another dimension, you think, but you don't which one and whether they survived the trip," Lelouch said.

"Yes, if I could bring them back maybe they could tell me where they were sent. But I couldn't do that without going there myself," Obito said.

"Then why don't you go there yourself?" Lelouch asked.

"I would rather not risk harming myself or getting stuck on the other side," Obito stated.

"How else are we going to find out where they are being sent?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know... If there was someone else with space time ninjutsu I could send..." Obito hesitated as he thought of Kakashi with his other eye._ No, he doesn't know how to properly control the power, besides, kidnapping him would be more trouble than it's worth. But going myself would be more troublesome..._ Obito sighed, not sure what to do.

_Perhaps I should command him to go, otherwise he might decide the risk isn't worth it and I'll be trapped here_ Lelouch thought. He looked into Obito's eye, considering what he should do, and how to word the command if he did use geass. Obito noticed Lelouch looking at him and looked away, making sure to avoid further eye contact.

_Maybe I should just take his eyes and be done with it. But I am interested in being able to go to other worlds. Should I risk it? Should I go?_ Obito wondered. Lelouch noticed that Obito was distracted and made eye contact again.

_It's the only way_ Lelouch decided. "I command you to-" Lelouch was cut off as Obito's sharingan activated, trapping him in genjutsu. Lelouch's geass was still activated, however, and Obito was having a hard time resisting it and keeping the genjutsu active. "It seems this will be a battle of wills," Lelouch stated.

"I'm afraid you'll find my will is much stronger than yours," Obito stated.

"We'll see about that. I command you to-" again Lelouch was interrupted by the genjutsu, it was fogging up his mind, he felt that he would soon lose counsciousness. They both fought to resist the powers trying to take over their minds._ I have to get back to my world, I have to get back to Nunnally!_ Lelouch thought.

_I can't afford to lose, the Eye of the Moon plan will be completed!_ Obito thought. They both continued to struggle and then...

"I command you to serve me! Lelouch shouted. Suddenly the genjutsu was dispelled.

"Yes, master," Obito said in an emotionless tone.

"Travel to the other dimension, and then return to me once you have confirmed which dimension it is," Lelouch ordered. Obito nodded and then teleported away.

"Where am I?" Obito wondered as he glanced around the strange place he had found himself in. T_he last thing I remember was fighting against Lelouch's geass..._  
_No... He gave me orders to come here... He must have used his powers on me! But then why am I in control of myself again? Is it because I'm in another dimension?_  
_Then as long as I'm away from him he can't control me. But I have to return..._ Obito sighed and looked around at his surroundings. He noticed someone walking by. "Where are we? What country is this?" he asked the man.

"Area 11 last time I checked," the man looked closer at Obito then narrowed his eyes. "Is this a trick question? Are you one of those 11s that insist on calling the country Japan still?" the man asked irratibly.

"I couldn't care less what you call this place. I simply needed to confirm what country this is," Obito answered.

"How could you forget what country you were in?" the man asked incredulously. Obito just ignored him and walked away.

_Should I go back? Will the power take control of me again? I can't stay here, I have to return to my world, and it would probably be best if I allowed him to return to his as well. He's me trouble than he's worth_ Obito thought. He pondered what to do for a few minuted and then warped away. He reappeared in his base, right in front of Lelouch. Suddenly he felt the power trying to take hold of him again. "No!" he cried out, grabbing his head. Lelouch looked at him in surprise.  
"I'll take you back, just dispell this power!" He demanded.

"I can't do that, once I've used geass on someone it only wears off after they finished following my orders. Yours will likely last forever," Lelouch said.  
Obito groaned as he fought against the geass. He suddenly warped himself and Lelouch back to Area 11. Obito collapsed to his knees, holding his head and groaning.

"Order me. back to my world. I. fullfilled my end. of the deal," Obito groaned.

_Hm.. He could be a useful slave, but with his ability to fight against the geass, he could be more of a nuisance than a help_ Lelouch thought. "Fine, I order you to return to your world." Obiot immediately teleported away. He reappeared in his base. Suddenly everything became a blur and he collapsed, unconscious.

_**...**_

Lelouch blinked slowly before sitting up in his bed. _Was that just a dream too? That was even more vivid than the Star Wars one_ he thought.

Obito's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed._ It's been years since I last had a dream... And those were just nightmares about Rin..._ he grimaced as remembered those nightmares. _Why would I dream about something like that? Lelouch... Was he real?_ he wondered. Suddenly he heard a hammering on his bedroom door.

"Hey Tobi! It's time to go on our next mission!" he heard Deidara yell.

"Tobi will be right there!" Obito yelled in his high pitched voice. He quickly went to the door and opened it. "Deidara-sempai, do you remember Lelouch?" He asked.

"Lelouch? What are you talking about?" Deidara asked.

"Nevermind, Tobi just had a weird dream," Tobi said.

"I would hate to see what kind of dreams you would have," Deidara muttered.

_So it really was just a dream..._ Obito thought.

"Hey, C.C., order us some pizza," Lelouch said while throwing a menu at her.

"I thought you wanted to keep eating ramen for a few day?" C.C. said.

"Nah, gives me weird dreams," he replied. She just shrugged and picked up the phone.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Naruto.**_

_**AN: The end. Yeah, 0 humor in this one, I know. But I did intend to have some serious parts in this fic. I've had a few before, though this is my longest one. Naruto will now be out of this. If you can't tell, I'm a pretty big Obito fan, so if I do write a purely Naruto fanfic, it'll probably be mostly about him and the rest of the Akatsuki. I'll try to come up with a non-crossover chapter or 2 now. And I'll get back to the humor.**_


End file.
